


Ostara

by GwynCat



Series: Turning of the Wheel [4]
Category: Dearg Dorcha, Original Work
Genre: Dearg Dorcha - Fandom, Ostara 2020, Pagan Festivals, Side Story, amateur, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynCat/pseuds/GwynCat
Summary: Róisín collects eggs so the village children can dye them
Series: Turning of the Wheel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585492
Collections: Dearg Dorcha





	Ostara

" Oh come on Bonnie~, I only need a few eggs!"

Róisín pleaded to her pet hen that bit her when she tried to extract an egg. 

" I'll give you your favorite cornmeal for a month!"

She pleaded, only to have the Hen snap at her fingers.

" M-miss Róisín ?".

" Yes, Oonagh ?"

" U-um, let m-me help."

Róisín shrugged her shoulders and let the piseag near the Hen. Bonnie let out an un-hen-like growl. Róisín was ready to pull the child back, right before Oonagh scratched under the Hen's beak. Bonnie cooed and lifted her head. Oonagh gently reached her other hand under Bonnie and carefully extracted the egg. She held it out to Róisín.

" Oh thank you!"

Oonagh kept petting the Hen as it cooed at her. She looked down nervously ,lifting one of her hands and tucked a strand of black hair into her flower crown. 

" H-how m-many do y-you need."

Róisín looked at the egg in realization 

" oh dear."


End file.
